Illusions
by Vilya0
Summary: Lorsque Frodon se réveille à Minas Tirith après avoir détruit l'Anneau, Sam est manquant.
1. Chapitre 1

Message de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Je sais, j'avais dit que je n'écrirais pas d'autres fics mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le concept de cette fic m'est venu en tête lorsque je lisais "The Actions of a Hero" écrit par la très talentueuse laurajslr. Ce n'est pas la même histoire, je vous assure, mais il y a peut-être quelques similarités en ce qui concerne le début. C'est basé sur le film sauf pour quelques détails. L'histoire commence quand Frodon se réveille à Minas Tirith après avoir détruit l'Anneau, comme l'exprime la date ci-dessous. J'apprécierais beaucoup si vous pouviez me laisser une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1er  
  
8 avril 1419 (d'après la datation de la Comté) Lorsque Frodon revint à lui-même, il sentit qu'il était étendu dans un lit moelleux. Il voyait de la lumière à travers ses paupières closes et entendait le chant des oiseaux. Où était-il? Le volcan. . .la lave en fusion. . .tout cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve? Frodon ouvrit lentement les yeux, ces derniers n'étant pas habitués à la clarté du lieu. Il était en effet allongé dans un lit mais son attention fut plus particulièrement attirée vers sa main gauche. Un bandage l'entourait et on pouvait voir qu'il y manquait un doigt. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. . .tout s'était réellement passé. . .Mais alors, cela voudrait dire que. . .Frodon portait une main à son cou lorsqu'une voix familière et chaleureuse arrêta son geste.  
  
- Il est parti pour de bon, dit-elle, il ne vous tourmentera plus. Grâce à vous, Frodon, le monde est libéré des ténèbres.  
  
Frodon, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de la personne, reconnu sans peine de qui il s'agissait.  
  
- Gandalf! s'écria-t-il, surpris et confus.  
  
- Oui, je suis là, répondit calmement le magicien.  
  
- Comment. . .?  
  
- Tout cela importe peu pour l'instant. L'important est que vous êtes sain et sauf, tout en ayant réussi votre Quête. Vous avez fait revenir la paix en Terre du Milieu. Vous venez encore une fois de prouver à quel point les Hobbits sont des êtres formidables, finit-il en souriant.  
  
- Je n'y serait jamais arrivé seul. Sam a été extraordinaire. . . . . . .Où est-il? Va-t-il bien?  
  
À ces mots, le sourire de Gandalf s'effaça de ses lèvres. Le sujet le mettait apparemment inconfortable.  
  
- Sam? dit-il innocemment.  
  
- Il n'est pas ici? demanda Frodon, l'inquiétude commençant à monter en lui.  
  
- Vous devez vous reposer, Frodon, vous êtes encore épuisé et. . .  
  
- Il était avec moi à la Montagne du Destin. Il était à côté de moi jusqu'au moment où je suis tombé inconscient pour ensuite me réveiller ici. Pourquoi suis-je ici quand lui ne l'est pas?! cria Frodon, se levant sur son lit, de la panique dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ai arrivé?! Il était là! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramené?!!  
  
Frodon s'écroula ensuite, justement pour prouver le point de Gandalf. Ce dernier aida ensuite le Hobbit à se remettre au lit, une expression d'anxiété au visage. Il s'était attendu à une forte réaction de la part de l'ancien Porteur de l'Anneau mais sa réponse le surprenait. Sam ne pouvait pas s'être trouvé avec Frodon jusqu'à la fin. . .c'était impossible. . .  
  
- Pourquoi ne me dites-vous rien? demanda Frodon, plus calmement cette fois. Il est tout pour moi, je veut le voir. . .  
  
Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.  
  
- Vous avez besoin de repos, Frodon, répondit le magicien. Nous parlerons plus tard.  
  
Et sur ce, il quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui et laissant Frodon seul à ses inquiétudes. Aragorn attendait Gandalf à l'extérieur.  
  
- Et puis? demanda le roi.  
  
- Il est en effet très préoccupé par Sam. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire, pas encore. Mais il a affirmé que Sam avait été avec lui jusqu'à la fin. D'après lui, nous aurions dut le trouver à Orodruin à ses côtés.  
  
- Vous savez bien que cela ne se peut. Vous l'avez vu comme moi à la Porte Noire.  
  
- Certes, oui, mais attendons d'avoir son point de vue des choses.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis. . .  
  
- Quelle tristesse, dit Aragorn. Il devrait avoir droit au bonheur; il vient de sauver le monde mais il souffre encore. Pauvre Frodon. La vie est souvent injuste. . .  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début. Il n'y aura qu'un autre chapitre à cette histoire. J'attends vos reviews! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Message de l'auteur: Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ca fait chaud au cœur (hihi). J'ai décidé de publier la fin plus vite que prévue parce que je pense que l'histoire vaut plus la peine d'être lue en une partie. Donc, sans plus attendre, je vous donne. . .le 2e chapitre (écho). Bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain matin, Gandalf entra dans la chambre de Frodon pour le trouver toujours endormi. Aragorn le suivit à l'intérieur, apportant le déjeuner. Lorsque le roi referma la porte derrière lui, le Hobbit s'éveilla. Les visiteurs s'assirent à la table qui meublait la pièce pendant que Frodon les regardait intensément.  
  
- Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous, Maître Sacquet ? demanda Aragorn, lui montrant le plat qui l'attendait.  
  
Frodon avait su que Grand-Pas était vivant la veille, l'ayant entendu parler avec Gandalf à côté de sa porte, et le voir de nouveau lui apportait une immense joie. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas aux retrouvailles. Frodon se leva et alla s'asseoir avec eux. Avant que Gandalf ne prenne la parole, le Hobbit parla d'un ton ferme.  
  
- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose. Vous pensez peut-être qu'il est mieux de ne me rien dire par crainte que la vérité me blesse. Mais je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sam, et maintenant.  
  
- Frodon, dit Gandalf en soupirant, ceci est plus compliqué que vous ne le croyez. Nous-mêmes ne comprenons pas ce qui se produit. Je crois que, pour commencer, vous devez nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé en Mordor, même si cela doit vous amener à revivre certains moments que vous auriez préféré oublier.  
  
C'est alors que Frodon, contre son gré, se mit à raconter son périple, de l'Emyn Muil aux Crevasses du Destin. Quand il eut terminé, Gandalf et Aragorn restèrent pensifs.  
  
- Mon cher Frodon, dit finalement le magicien, vous avez fait preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle. Votre héroïsme dépasse mes attentes. Quelles formidables créatures, les Hobbits. . .formidables. . .  
  
- Maintenant que vous savez ce qui s'est passé, dit Frodon sur un ton sans réplique, je veux savoir où est Sam.  
  
Aragorn et Gandalf échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, répondant à la question silencieuse du roi.  
  
- Veuillez nous suivre, dit le Ranger à Frodon.  
  
Ils errèrent quelques temps dans les couloirs de la citadelle. Frodon redoutait ce qu'il allait trouvé, un fois arrivé à destination. Son inquiétude montait à chacun de ses pas sur les dalles de pierres qui ornaient le sol.  
  
Le groupe s'arrêta enfin devant une porte simple de bois. Dans un grincement, Aragorn la poussa grande ouverte. Gandalf fit signe à Frodon d'entrer. Celui-ci fit quelques pas mal assurés dans la pièce. Une seule fenêtre éclairait une table au centre. Sur son dessus, un drap blanc recouvrait quelque chose ayant la forme d'un corps. Sentant que ses pires peurs s'étaient réalisées, Frodon sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il s'approcha du drap blanc et, prenant une grande inspiration, en releva un coin, découvrant le visage de Samsagace, blanc comme neige. Frodon, sous le choc, porta une main à sa bouche et recula jusqu'au mur. Il tourna des yeux remplis de larmes vers Aragorn.  
  
- Ils l'ont torturé et fouetté, expliqua le roi. Ils l'ont ensuite égorgé.  
  
Frodon ferma les yeux, imaginant les horreurs qu'avait dut endurer son cher Sam.  
  
- Le jour de la destruction de l'Anneau, poursuivit Aragorn, nous et une armée sommes allés à la Porte Noire défier le Seigneur Ténébreux, vidant ainsi ses terres pour vous laisser la voie libre. Quand la Bouche de Sauron est venue à nous pour négocier, elle nous a montré votre cotte de maille, Frodon, et le corps mutilé de Sam, nous disant que c'est ce qui vous attendait si nous ne coopérions pas. Gandalf a pris Sam et votre cotte et a refusé le marché. Nous nous sommes ensuite battu jusqu'à ce que vous détruisiez l'Anneau.  
  
Frodon se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol; le désespoir l'occupait entièrement. La barrière qui retenait ses pleurs céda. Pourquoi Sam? Aragorn et Gandalf jugèrent préférable de le laisser seul.  
  
Toute la nuit il resta là, à pleurer la mort de son jardiner et l'injustice de la situation. On entendait partout l'écho de ses cris de douleurs et ses sanglots se répercuter sur les murs. Le lendemain, une servante le trouva en train d'errer sans but dans les corridors. Elle le ramena à sa chambre sans résistance de sa part. Il semblait avoir perdu contact avec le reste du monde.  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, Gandalf vint le visiter. Il fit d'abord les cents pas autour de son lit avant de parler.  
  
- Frodon, ceci est très difficile pour moi mais il faut que je vous le dise.  
  
Le Hobbit le regarda avec des yeux vitreux.  
  
- Aragorn et moi avons longtemps parlé, continua le magicien, et nous n'avons trouvé qu'une possibilité. Aux Escaliers de Cirith Ungol, quand vous avez ordonné à Sam de partir, il est en fait parti. Il a descendu les Escaliers et c'est en passant près de Minas Morgul qu'il s'est fait capturé. Là, vu que Sam ne voulait probablement rien ne leur dire sur votre Mission, ils l'ont torturé pour sortir des réponses, mais en vain. Vous me suivez?  
  
Frodon acquiesça distraitement de la tête.  
  
- Mais, de votre point de vue, Sam est venu vous sauver des Orques et vous a ensuite encouragé tout au long de votre aventure à continuer. Comprenez- vous, Frodon?  
  
Ce dernier ne répondit rien.  
  
- Vous avez tout imaginé. Sam n'était pas vraiment là. Vous vouliez tellement qu'il soit là que vous avez créé sa présence. Il ne vous a pas délivré à la tour de Cirith Ungol, vous l'avez fait. Sam, qui a été votre support moral, était en fait vous-même, ce que vous vous rappeliez de lui. Commencez-vous à comprendre, Frodon? Vous avez tout imaginé.  
  
FIN 


End file.
